


The Apartment

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Bulma Briefs, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Erotica, F/M, Fetish, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Bulma is acting very weird lately," Vegeta thought for the umpteenth time in the last week. So many hidden calls thinking he didn't listen to her, so many pretense and the perennial feeling that the whole family was hiding something was starting to drive him crazy. Besides, what the heck was that going to happen in a few days? Adult content. Amy M All Rights Reserved





	1. 1. A funny misunderstanding

"Come on, Vegeta. Cheer up that face, for God's sake. I am not exactly taking you to the slaughterhouse…".  
He twisted his nose even further, turning his eyes to the window of the plane and the night that fell to the other side so as not to see his wife, with whom he was still angry.  
"Nor have you told me yet where we are going", he grumbled, sourly.  
Bulma cocked her head just a few inches, without neglecting the driving nor the path they headed. She sighed.  
"Don't you think it should be me who would be upset with the fact that you had the weird ideas that you did these days ago?", she scolded him sweetly.  
In the bottom of her heart, she was almost amused to notice that, during the past days, Vegeta was actually worried about if his marriage was sinking or not...   
But, on the other hand...  
Meanwhile, Vegeta inadvertedtly shrank into the seat, accusing the blow.  
"And what should I have thought?" he asked in an embarrased low voice, hurting inside and barely looking at Bulma. "You have been hiding for two weeks to talk on the phone. Talking about dates, to meet someone. That it was going to be such an experience and I do not know what else. And...". The saiyan turned silent, aware that he probably was not playing in his own favor with that complaint. "Never mind", he concluded, looking away.  
Bulma did not answer as she curiously watched his dark nape; aware that from, a certain point of view, the situation could have seemed what was not; but safe inside that the surprise she had prepared, would be enough to compensate Vegeta for that awful week...  
"Easy, honey. You will find out very soon", she confided to him, smiling mysteriously and making him face her again with a raised eyebrow, filled with suspicion.  
For all answer, she pointed to the front as she moved a lever next to the seat and pressed a small button. Vegeta forced himself then to follow the direction indicated with the eyes. And he could not help but to be somehow surprised when he saw that, while he was grumbling lowly, they had reached a new inhabited island. In a nearby building, taller and larger than those surrounding it, rising next to the exterior neighborhoods of the Capital City, a gate was opened, allowing the plane to enter a small hangar; enough to be discreet and, at the same time, to allow Bulma to land effortlesly. They both then descended from the plane, before she pressed the button that converted the ship into a capsule.  
"See? Easy", she said. "We're here."  
A hangar, thought Vegeta, puzzled, while looking around. Bulma is getting stranger ideas by every day that passes by…  
The place where they had landed, once closed, had the shape of a dome and was very similar to any inner dependency of Capsule Corp. Light coloured plates, some cupboards and shelves glued to the walls... And little more.  
Where has she brought me?  
"Vegeta, aren't you coming?"  
The saiyajin turned like a spring when he heard Bulma's voice. She had moved ahead about ten meters to his left and put her hand on a small keyboard. Her husband, after trying unsuccessfully to guess what she was up to, sighed, folded his arms with a crooked nose and advanced towards her direction.   
"Yeah, sure".  
Bulma watched him approach without being able to entirely hide her amusement.  
Not much time left to arrive to the surprise..., she thought.  
"Oh, wait," the woman seemed to remember something at the last minute, before even pressing the first key button, while clasping her hands behind her back in a suspiciously innocent attitude. "Close your eyes," she asked him then.  
As supposed, he tensed and looked at her suspiciously, all in one movement.  
"Okay, Bulma. Seriously, what's going on here?", he demanded, rotating his eyes to look around again.  
However, she changed her countenance to a more serious one, put her arms in jugs and exclaimed:  
"Oh, come on, Vegeta! Are you going to tell me you want to spoil the surprise... at the last minute?"  
Just in time, the woman bit her tongue so as not to reveal the true motive of all that, the main one. Of course, she assumed that since her husband was a disaster for certain things related to their marriage, he wouldn't remember a date like that for himself. But she didn't plan to let it all go to waste when just the door between them and the best surprise of his life stood in the way.  
Vegeta, on the other hand, stared at her for several seconds as if she was a complete stranger. Just before giving in and snorting in front of her reproach-laden blue gaze, closing his eyelids at the same time.  
"Ok, that's it. Are you happy now?", he barked with bitterness.  
Bulma, who barely contained a shout of joy when he heeded it, laughed simply under her breath while typing a basic combination of six numbers on the wall.  
"You tell me if I shouldn't be," she whispered, mysterious, holding his hand and making him reluctantly follow her into a room that seemed to be darker than the hangar. Bulma then closed behind her, flipped a switch next to the door and stood behind her husband.  
"You can now open your eyes," she said. And to his obvious but not unexpected surprise at the sight of what was before him, Bulma smiled, put her hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Happy anniversary."


	2. What is this?

When he opened his eyes, the surprise almost made Vegeta faint on the floor.  
The apartment, a penthouse overlooking the sea, consisted of one piece in which just a couple of steps separated the bedroom, on his right, from the living room and the kitchenette, which were on his left.  
In the first area mentioned, a huge purple canopy bed with matching sheets occupied almost all the space, over a gigantic garnet carpet that looked much further from expensive. In the second part of the apartment, a semicircular reddish couch covered by a multitude of cushions faced, in this case over another round carpet, a smooth wall; where, on one hand, a small chimney sizzled cheerfully. And on the other hand, a huge flat plasma television was hung. A little further, near the large window that overlooked the terrace, there was a round wooden side table with candles and a kind of curved couch that inspired Vegeta with more than one erotic thought without even wanting to.  
The kitchenette, last but not least, was fully equipped and, of course, everything was the latest model designed.  
"Bulma... what...?"  
¿... is this? he would have wanted to ask, but it was so obvious that he preferred to shut up in time.   
Now he understood a bunch of the things that had recently happened around him… and he also suspected who could have helped his wife, in the shadows, in order to organize such a racket.  
Bulma, meanwhile, suppresing the desire to jump cheerfully, advanced a few steps and entered the sight of the Saiyan, giving him her back half.  
"Well... It's just a little gift…" she shrugged with innocence. "Although I should have guessed that you would not remember the date of our wedding anniversary… Right?"  
If it was only that, thought Vegeta, still gasping while finally he dared to step into the apartment - without giving more relevance to the date, as usual.   
For him, it was more an obliged day to do things 'well' towards the rest if the world, rather than a memorable event. Instead, he remembered with absolute clarity the first day he slept with Bulma. That was, for him, the moment everything started to change.  
"How much did this cost?"  
Bulma laughed sligthly.  
"Come on, does it even matter?"  
Vegeta scrutinized her, his glance full of suspicion. It was true that no one in the Briefs family got ever hurt to spend what was needed, being the wealthiest people of the moment. But...  
"Why now?" he asked then, intrigued.  
Bulma, as he had imagined, reddened a little, passing a lock of hair behind the ear with certain nervousness before answering.  
"Well... I thought it would be nice to have our own space after so long… You know…" she confessed, blushing. "I'm not saying that I don't like living at home with Mom and Dad... And with Trunks", she added immediately. "But... I missed having something... Just for the two of us when we just wanted to be alone with no one around to interrupt...".  
Her apologetic smile was so adorable - even the tough Vegeta could not resist softening a little on the inside. She had done it for both of their sakes. That was always to be appreciated.  
"We could have thrown your parents and Trunks to a very long excursion on the mountains…", he argued ironically, approaching his wife.  
Like he had supposed, she laughed out loud.  
"Of ‘couuurse’" she crooned in return in the same tone, resting a fist on her hip and arching an eyebrow in his direction. "Come on, are you going to tell me this doesn't tempt you at all?"  
The Saiyan gave a short giggle, knowing that she had won the game.  
"Loneliness?" he asked, resting his hands on her waist. "Independence? That nobody would bother us or know where we are?" after the enumeration and checking the complicity in the face of his wife, the space-man smiled, feline. "Yes, it actually sounds exactly like my kind of plan…"  
"We agree, then"   
Bulma surrounded his neck with her arms and rippled her hips with sensuality so her curves would wrap his anatomy perfectly, without violence.   
"I want to make love to you without haste; to be both naked the whole weekend in bed and enjoy as we have never done so far. No taboos, no strings, no one to interrupt…" she whispered in his ear before looking into his eyes again with evident desire, pouting a little bit. "Is that so bad?"  
Vegeta smiled, definitely convinced, as he noticed how the little friend between his legs began to awaken to a promising future.  
"And where do you want to start?"  
Where to begin? It was a very good question. Bulma bit her lip, thoughtfully, while he gazed at her with those incandescent black eyes full of desire. The truth is that the woman would have loved to be able to mark each surface of the apartment with the sweat of their bodies - madly making love throughout the weekend. But if she had to choose, they could start by heating up between the couch and the terrace…  
Slowly, Bulma kissed Vegeta, gently introducing her tongue between his lips. He answered in the same way, without being able to contain a groan of pleasure that excited his wife beyond expectations - her plan might work. And only the perspective of all the possibilities that could be opening in the horizon (if her assistant had worked accordingly, leaving everything prepared in his place), Bulma believed that she was almost going to cum before time.  
While kissing, Bulma made a discreet gesture with her hand and the domotics of the house turned off the artificial lights - leaving the couple only wrapped by the sweet light of the chimney. Vegeta opened an eye when he realized it, but made no comment about it while his hands started to ascend from the waist of Bulma, to finally squeeze her breasts over her clothes. She then separated gently, turned and took off her waistcoat, letting him see her bare back in the light of the flames and glancing askance at his reaction.  
She is not wearing a bra, thought Vegeta, like an idiot, while his penis cried for being released from inside his trousers.   
His feet followed her, and his hands took out, almost desperately, the shirt that covered his stone muscles. Bulma leaned back on the back of the couch and waited for him, patiently - her curves illuminated by the fire and her face half glooming.  
When he arrived, Vegeta cornered her inmediately with both arms against the cloth of the couch and pressed his body against hers, enjoying the contact of her erect nipples on his skin.  
"Don't think you can run away from me" he whispered, before licking her neck from her collarbone to the base of her ear.  
She moaned, throwing her head back as her fingers slid down the waistband of his jeans until she reached the button, loosening it with an expert move.  
"I would never think of it" she answered in the same tone as she lowered centimeter by centimeter the trousers along with his underwear - enough to free the 'soldier'. Her fingers then caressed the soft and sensitive skin, provoking a strong gasp and a curse under his breath to Vegeta, next to her right ear.   
"Hmmm" Bulma bit her lip and smiled, turned on. "I think someone is ready for the fight and it's not exactly you, honey…"


	3. When the door opens...

She was provoking him and they both knew it. But Vegeta, when some time ago he would have turned her around and fucked her from behind against the sofa, until she had to beg him to stop, without thinking about anything else, now he had learned that the longer the party lasted, the better the final prize would be.  
So he decided not to enter the rag and smiled with interest instead, sliding his hand from Bulma's side to the waistband of her shorts, slowly inserting his hand underneath the cloth. She wasn't wearing panties either, but her intimate area was already wet - to the point of staining a little bit the shorts' stitching. Vegeta separated Bulma's legs with two fingers before inserting one of them, lubricated, between her vulvar lips. She almost beg for joy.  
"You like this, don't you?", he whispered.  
Bulma nodded, clawing the nails of the hand that did not hold his erect penis into the fabric of the sofa, eyes closed and lips half-opened. From her throat escaped soft gasps as the saiyajin slowly masturbated her with his thumb and kept moving his forefinger forward and backward inside her - forcing her to curve backwards while the fingers of her right hand were still holding his dick.   
As Bulma slid her hand unhurriedly from the scrotum to the tip and back down, precisely grazing the erogenous point near the tip of the cocoon each time she ascended, the saiyajin took one of her breasts with his free hand and pinched the nipple, pink and round… causing Bulma to moan his name excessively loud. To silence her, Vegeta drew her towards himself without taking his hand away from her sex, before gluing their mouths rudely.  
"Honey, come one, someone's going to hear you…" he whispered, playful. "You don't want the neighbours taking away our party, do you?"  
She chuckled, immersed in her pleasure nebula.  
"That's... the best thing of all…", she gasped, looking at him. Desire shining in her blue eyes, before bringing her mouth closer to his ear. "In this apartment no one can hear us."  
Vegeta raised his eyebrows, interested beyond the point he would be willing to admit.  
"Really?", he crooned.  
Bulma nodded slowly, biting her lip when she felt another discharge of pleasure streaming through her body, sourcing from her husband's expert touch. The fingers girding his cock clung to it with a little more pressure than before, pulling out a horny gasp from the saiyajin's throat.  
"It's a private building, and the attic fits the whole roof," Bulma said, barely containing her own need to moan, while the two of them fought slowly to make the other enjoy more. "It's also separated from the rest of the apartments by an empty floor" she added, licking her lips on purpose to provoke Vegeta even more. As she supposed, his little friend got even harder at guessing, effortlessly, all the options that "zero containment" could entail. "So don't even think about repressing your instincts…"  
Bulma then interrupted herself to utter a loud groan, but Vegeta was no longer worried about possible unwanted attention.  
Oh. Then yes, Bulma. Allow me to hear how you enjoy this, he thought, not knowing how much longer he was going to endure without letting go of the first cum of the night. Of course, the wonder standing in front of him was not making it any easier to retain the impulse... Her head backwards, her beautiful tits in his front line of vision... Vegeta swallowed, very turned on. Not yet...., he demanded himself, I can't come so soon.  
"Vegeta", she called him then, the moment he removed his hand from his shorts and licked his fingers with lust, knowing that Bulma loved to see that and searching to put a brake on his own inner race.  
"What?" demanded the saiyajin, curious.  
Bulma tried to keep her hands from shaking because of the desire when she untied all her shorts, dropped them on the floor and, totally naked, exposed herself in a very sensual pose to his devouring look, pronouncing:  
"I want you to make love to me from behind over the window, facing the sea."  
Vegeta chuckled and, as his pants were also removed, naked and perfect, standing in the middle of the apartment like a muscular sex god, he replied:  
"Hm. I think that's an easy request to fulfill, sweetheart…"

The crystal was cold to the touch of bare skin. Bulma held a chill as her hardened nipples brushed the immaculate surface, while the warm touch of Vegeta's hands around her waist made a curious contrast.  
The woman turned just to find her husband's face. Her noses rubbed, cuddly, and then she reached his lips in a passionate kiss.  
"It is going to be true what they say about the good views from here," commented Vegeta next to her ear, while his darker skin adhered inch by inch to Bulma's - from his knees, through his thighs sculpted by training; his groins, his pubis with the glans ready for action. It pulled out a demanding groan from Bulma, almost between her teeth, when she noticed it fitting gently between her buttocks.  
Penetrate me, she thought with her eyes closed, her forehead leaning against the glass and a treacherous gasp slipping between her lips towards the window, leaving a mist mark in its transparent perfection. Penetrate me against the world. Vegeta, please.  
For, if anything seemed especially exciting about that posture was that, despite there was a wide terrace corridor at her feet, the breadth of the window and the glazed railing beyond could made anyone who raised their eyes a little from the beach and the promenade intuit, if not see at all, what they were doing. And Bulma had to admit that the thought got her very, very horny.  
If she could, that woman would have shouted to the four winds that she had the best man's body in the Universe at her disposal. But he probably would be angry with that, she remembered then with amusement and without being able to repress a chuckle.  
"Well, I see this is funny for you" said Vegeta just behind her, encircling her waist in a second with a possessive arm and drawing her a little closer.  
Bulma, caught by surprise, barely uttered a slight complaint because of his sudden movement, before covering her lips with two fingers in a gesture of false repentance.  
"Oops, you got me…" she muttered, looking at him eloquently.  
Vegeta also laughed lowly.  
"Open your legs" he whispered, and the woman obeyed effortlessly. Vegeta, for his part, admired her buttocks as he covered them with both hands and caressed them, almost noticing the blood while it flowed to his anxious dick. "Beautiful…".  
At that moment, without warning but trying to control his strength to the maximum, with half smile of lust painting his lips, the saiyajin spanked his wife's ass.


	4. The best kept secret

"Ah!" was the only thing she was able to articulate, surprised, as she turned about forty-five degrees to face him halfway. "Hey! Who taught you to do that?" she wanted to know, looking at him with obvious surprise and interest at the same time.

Vegeta pretended to think about it.

"Hm. Come on, Bulma. Who told you that in space we're all cavemen for these things? Some of us were also taught how to make a woman enjoy" he said then.

Bulma tilted her head with suspicion, not knowing if he was joking or not. The truth was that, despite the years, she still didn't know much about Vegeta's sexual past before they met. She always took for granted that he knew the basics, even if he refused roundly to do certain things because it seemed demeaning to his position. Vegeta, on the other hand, decided to soften his previous impulse by caressing the spanked area, which presented a slight blush, and kneeling to give her a soft bite immediately afterwards. Bulma arched backwards with a gasp as she noticed his teeth and tongue running over the sensitized skin. Vegeta smiled, satisfied, as he stood up and regained his original position.

"Yeah, just as I supposed," he added, pushing her a little further towards the glass and caressing her skin with obvious desire. "I can't resist your precious ass even if I try… and you can't resist my charms."

Then, without giving Bulma much time to react, Vegeta drew her buttocks towards him and advanced his penis, holding it with one hand at the beginning, then gently caressing her vulva with the glans and ending up inserting it millimeter by millimeter; leaving only a few hundredths of a second between every advancing inch, until his whole cock was inside her.

After overcoming the mixture of emotions provoked by the scourge, Bulma rolled her eyes as she noticed his penis gently entering her body. Biting her lip with excitement as soon as she noticed his abdominals stuck to her ass - caught between his hug and the window, between heat and cold. Enjoying as never before as Vegeta went in and out of her unhurriedly, but intensely - pushing to the end in each gentle onslaught.

"Vegeta..." she whispered, burning with pleasure. "Oh, yes, my love. Give me more..."

The saiyajin clung his hands to her breasts, squeezing his fingers with each moan and feeling his cock more and more stiffened at each onslaught - threatening with an orgasm too early for his taste. Bulma, enjoying herself as never before, extended her arms to stick as much as possible to the glass - the contrast between the heat of sex and the ice in the window was going to drive her crazy with pleasure.

When the moment came, inevitable, Vegeta let go of all his contention and whimpered her name out loud; Bulma noticed the electricity of pleasure running through her veins and both climaxed at once; allowing Vegeta's warmth to finally spill into the woman, causing her to almost lose her balance due to the intense shaking of her legs.

It was also true that, in order not to deprive themselves of anything, she had been taking contraceptives for some time; at least, until both of them felt ready to have another child again, if the time came. The scientist did not consider herself too old for it and Vegeta... Well, he was saiyajin. The subject of his age and his aging worked in a completely different way from that of an ordinary human.

After finishing, Vegeta came out carefully and softly, then hugged Bulma from behind, breathing agitated against her shoulder. The woman leaned against his chest, delighted, as they both gazed at the city that slept beyond.

"Well, well... The first of the night, right?"

With Vegeta's ironic comment, Bulma could not help but laugh.

"I adore this" she admitted, turning just a few inches to bring his face closer to hers. "I must admit that your gift has exceeded my expectations."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he snickered and chuckled.

“Shouldn't I say that?”

Bulma shook her head, having to agree with him.

"And? Would you say it?" she inquired, caressing his chin with a finger.

Vegeta, after meditating on it for a couple of seconds, confined himself to just curling his lips in an ironic smile.

"It wasn't bad at all" he admitted, leaving his wife wanting surely to know more about all that he really liked it, containing a new chuckle as he saw her frowning and her eyes narrowed.   
He withdrew a few inches to let her breathe and looked around him, all in one.   
"But I don't want to rush into my conclusions about this new..." he held one of her breasts for a couple of seconds with his index finger, caressing its rounded shape and then gently releasing it, moving away like someone who didn't care at all. "…Experiment", he concluded.

Bulma passed the short blue hair behind her ears, without being able to hide a triumphal expression on her face. Slowly and without responding to his provocations, she moved towards the bedroom area with her arms folded, apparently indifferent.

"Well, while you're ‘meditating’, I'm going to take a bath". She winked one of her eyes as he passed the bed and made her way through the apartment towards the bathroom. "You may think if you want to... 'rush' " she taunted him with half a sharp smile, "in accompanying me or you prefer to recover forces meanwhile."

Vegeta's feline smile widened. So that's how it was. All right, all right, all right. She wanted it. 

In two strides, he reached her position and, to her immediate surprise, scream included, took her in his arms with a single movement and advanced with her towards the bathroom door. Bulma, still laughing out loud, managed to hold on to his neck as he carefully drew their two bodies into the space covered in blue, cream and black tiles. 


	5. With no one looking

After leaving Bulma on the floor and turning on a discreet light, Vegeta glanced around in astonishment.

"Wow" exclaimed Bulma, delighted, "so that firecracker named Olivia finally listened to me!"

Her assistant. Oh, sure. Now Vegeta understood so many things... But his mind went blank, trapped in a thousand possible ideas for the immediate future, when he saw it.

It was almost two meters long by two meters wide, occupied a corner and was white and shiny like a star. The metallic faucet sparkled under the soft light of the spotlights and the discs of the same material distributed around the interior perimeter gave an exact idea of its function.

A goddamn whirlpool tub that could fit the two of them loosely. It was true that they had one at home, in one of the bathrooms close to their bedroom. But this seemed even more expensive, more functional, more... All of it.

"Okay, what's the point of this?" he asked, and before Bulma's inquisitive gaze, he clarified. "we do have one of this at home…"

His wife raised an amused eyebrow. All right, if that was what he wanted...

"I told you, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to" she whispered, flapping her eyelashes with calculated sensuality.

As expected, Vegeta's face changed in a second as she continued to move towards the bathtub, sexy hip movement included, and bent to open the tap and activate the jets; the final position, therefore, left her sex... totally in sight of him.

The saiyajin, barely recovered from getting laid in front of the terrace, began to notice how his dick became very hard at the prospect of more fun between bubbles and jets.

"All right" he claudicated, following her and into the white, slippery space, helping her to enter immediately. "Obviously you don't want to give me a break tonight."

Bulma grimaced with false innocence.

"Me? But I'm offering you the more relaxed plan possible!".   
She pretended to be offended before sitting comfortably in one of the bath seats and letting her body start to be covered with water. 

"The rest are all your imaginations."

Vegeta laughed.

"Yeah, sure. Of course it is" he faked to give in as he sat beside his wife and stretched out his arms over the edge, sighing for pleasure.

No doubt - whether or not it looked like what they had at home, that was fine. Bulma, for her part, huddled against his side with a smile and resting her head on his shoulder.

“I'd stay this way forever" she said quietly, as the water began to overflow their waists. Bulma then turned off the tap and activated the bubbles, which immediately began to ascend with a gentle murmuring, surrounding them completely. "And… I'm glad you liked it, deep down" she acknowledged, running a finger across his chest and delineating his muscles slowly.

Vegeta threw his head back, relaxed for the first time in a long period and not answering right away. Even his muscles asked for a well-deserved break from training from time to time.

"I have to admit that it wasn't a bad idea" he said before opening one eye in the direction of his wife. "Is it final?"

Bulma smiled.

"Aha. We can use it whenever we want."

Vegeta wrapped one arm around her shoulders as he rested thoughtfully his temple on his wife's head. In the last eight years, since the defeat of Cell, his life had taken a hundred eighty. And despite his supposed indifference, he could not even imagine losing Bulma and Trunks. Maybe, deep down, he just needed someone to be able to reach his hard heart and make it beat again.

Bulma, also lost in her own thoughts, meanwhile slipped a finger up and down her husband's chest. At least until it occurred to her to go a little lower. The woman jumped with surprise.

"Oops. I think someone else is being encouraged to join the party…" she commented with malice, while nailing an intense blue gaze on her husband.

He chuckled.

"What do you thought it would happen if you begin to wiggle in front of me like you've done just before?" he asked with amusement. "It's been a while since he's been unbearable."

"I can fix it, if you want. Just give me a second…". Bulma interrupted herself, before the strangeness of her husband, while she seemed to look for something around her - it had to be nearby, she thought. Aha! Bingo! "But I think I'm going to need some outer help in this environment..."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows when, after moving away from him and swimming to a corner of the bathtub, Bulma returned to him carrying a small plastic jar between his hands, filled with a thick transparent liquid.

"It's not the first time we've done it in the water. What's that?" he wanted to know him, intrigued and suspicious at the same time.

Bulma smiled halfway, mysterious. Limiting herself to reply, to his stupor:

"Vegeta, do you trust me?"


	6. The new discovering

Vegeta sighed, undecided, while staring at her - of course he trusted her as a general rule. But he was still terrified of those situations in which he didn't have things under control. It was true that with Bulma it had been a long time since he had last reacted aggressively in defense; but he was also uncomfortable with that strange cramp, that seemed to take hold of his body, every time he was with her and didn't know how to behave - now it was the case.

"Come on, Vegeta. Don't look so frightened" she scolded him, without harshness but a bit concerned. "It's just lubricant, it doesn't bite... Trust me" she repeated in front of his obvious insecurity, carved in his tense jaw and the darkness of his eyes - he seemed like a cornered animal. At the same time, she caressed his cheek gently and without even being sure that he was not going to jump like a spring and without warning. "Come on, I assure you, you're not going to regret this..."

The saiyajin hesitated for a few more seconds that seemed a full eternity, as he alternatively stared at the strange jar and her begging eyes, ending up exhaling through his nose. In spite of everything he had madly thought the days before; in spite of feeling betrayed in the thought that Bulma's dissimulations from the previous week were due to something else... Deep down, he knew she'd never hurt him. Since they knew each other, despite their arguments and their strong characters, she had always been concerned about him - for his welfare, to help him adapt to live among earthen humans. 

He tightened his lips. The truth was that, in a cold view, he was in an absurd situation - why would a warrior like him hesitate when faced with a simple jar of... 'lubricant'? Maybe because that sounded more like fixing a spaceship than having sex with someone? Yeah, it was pretty plausible.

"All right" he said at the end, still with a spark of alarm flaming at the bottom of his soul, that he tried to silence by all means. "As always, you win."

Bulma looked at him with a thoughtful grimace.

"Would you rather close your eyes?" she asked then, cautiously.

Vegeta narrowed the aforementioned senses, tense.

"No" he replied, a little bluntly. "If it has to be, at least I want to see it coming from the front."

Bulma swallowed, tempted by half of a second to abandon the idea and content herself with a bath and a possible standard sex session, as usual. But her warrior side did not settle for so little and was convinced that the advantages would outweigh all Vegeta's reticence, by far.

Slowly, the woman knelt in the seat feeling the burning eyes of Vegeta fixed on her face, opened the jar and poured a more or less generous amount of lubricant on her fingers. After closing the jar with her free hand, she turned to look at her husband, who was still gazing at her with some fear after his eternal frown. So Bulma made a decision.

With a clean hand, she buried her fingers in his dark hair, lured him around the nape and kissed him. Vegeta, after tensing and not being sure where things were going, ended up surrendering to her lips as always and his mind was left blank, only being aware of their playful mouths and the small shivers of pleasure, that began to run through his body when their skins caressed beyond a decent limit.

So, Vegeta didn't know what his wife's plan was until it was too late and he noticed some slippery fingers clutching his cock under the water - suddenly discovering a strange but very pleasant sensation. With a flicker, the saiyajin stepped back a few inches and looked at Bulma, stunned. But she remained serene and smiled as she passed, with great care, the lubricant-covered hand from the tip to the base of the penis, smearing its entire surface inch by inch, and deliberately delaying in the most sensitive areas: the scrotum and the glans.

Vegeta, still not fully recovered from the fright and unwittingly, threw his head back rolling his eyes as he noticed how Bulma's hand moved totally fluid over his hardened dick. With a huge effort, the warrior held on to an intense groan of pleasure as he clung with both hands to the edge of the bathtub while noticing his body wobbling on the seat, handed over to that (Bulma was right, again), splendid sensation.

“Oh, God. It's better than I imagined”, he sighed inwardly, biting his lip to drown out another treacherous groan. The effect was unbelievable. Unlike other times they had played in the water more 'bareback', just skin against skin, now Bulma could touch any sensitive area without hurting it thanks to that magic liquid.

"Bulma," he whispered, licking his lips. "God... Fuck..."

What's this wonder?

If he kept panting like that, he'd be hoarse in the middle of the night. She kissed him again, gluing her breasts to his side and plucking out another moan as one of her manly arms clutched her by the waist and drew her even closer to his body.

"It drives me crazy to see you enjoying yourself like this" she whispered against his ear, in a tone that made Vegeta see the stars and masturbating him still, feeling herself getting also horny by leaps and bounds. "I love it…"

Vegeta chuckled.

"It's not fair that I'm just the one having fun" he said, turning her with only one arm into the water and straddling her over him.

Bulma smiled, eagerly, before letting herself be penetrated without complaint; throwing her head back when their skins almost seemed to fuse under water, thanks to the effect of the lubricant. What she did not expect, however, was for him to take the jar in turn, pour some liquid with two fingers and descend with it to her clitoris, while his other hand held her waist tightly. With her knees resting on the seats next to him, Bulma moved her hips on his dick, enjoying how it rubbed every millimeter of her interior and letting his finger take care of carrying her to the orgasm, little by little. The bubbles continued to rise around her as the woman, with her arms around her husband's neck, made love to him and enjoyed with every inch of her body. In that magical environment, isolated from the world, it was as if time had stopped and there was only sex, steam from hot water and electricity from their skins as they touched each other in the sweetest possible way.

Vegeta, for his part, recognized that he was very wrong to think that he knew the limits of pleasure when he was with a woman. Although he should already be accustomed to Bulma being a female out of the ordinary, in his world or any other, he could not help but be surprised by how blind he had been all those years - no doubt, this was taking sex to a whole new level.

As the orgasm approached for both of them, as if it were a programmed choreography, Bulma accelerated the rhythm while Vegeta's finger in his sex did the same. Clinging to each other, they let pleasure invade them. When they cum, they threw their heads back and almost shouted the name of the other in unison, feeling their strength leaving them almost instantly. Bulma fell on Vegeta's chest softly, like a ragdoll, as he picked her up in his arms and rested his forehead on her hair. It had been quick, but so intense that they both hugged each other in the water, breathing with difficulty for two long minutes, until they were able to recover at least their speech.

"All right... Remind me not to doubt you again" Vegeta joked in a sigh, his nose buried in her bangs. She rose a little to look at him, eager, but did not reply. "Though, how did you know this would happen?"

Bulma laughed, reddening slightly, while she stood a few inches to let the 'soldier' out of his cave and sat then on Vegeta's knees.

"It's an old trick" she admitted, pulling her hair away from her face to hide a little her sudden relief, "but it's commonplace around here."

The warrior nodded, caressing Bulma's hips distractedly with his thumbs.

"Well... I must say it was a complete success."

Bulma smiled, no more dissimulation.

"Do you really think so?"

Vegeta nodded.

"Yes. But next time please warn me that there is a risk of heart attack involved..." he ironized, making her laugh loudly. "Or I don't promise to hold out till the end…"

Bulma shook her head, amused, before bending down again to kiss him.

"Don't you worry" she whispered. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know. Although…" Vegeta kissed her on the tip of her nose "sign up for this trick next time, okay?"

Bulma nodded, laughing low.

"Ok. I'll try."

Because, who would have thought that the first experiment would have been such a success? With that premise, the night could do nothing but improve... Wasn't it?


	7. I would have never imagined this

When they came out of the bathroom, the night was already quite advanced, but the two lovers were in no hurry to sleep - as Bulma had said, it was good to have time to enjoy themselves as a couple and do crazy things from time to time.

"Oh, look" Bulma said. Vegeta turned his head towards her. "Looks like Olivia's thought of everything."

The couple had been lying in bed for a while after the adventure of the whirlpool bath; and considering the effect on Vegeta of penetrating his wife with the cock smeared with silicone lubricant (an accessory especially suitable for 'playing' in the water), Bulma had begun to browse the nearby drawers to find out what else Olivia would have left hidden out there… and looking forward to trying them all.

The saiyajin, on the other hand, in spite of having enjoyed the sex among the bubbles, by having found out who had been the architect of the gadgets and accessories that he had seen throughout the apartment, sexual ones or not, he was not so amazed with the idea of his wife's assistant imagining him naked or in some kind of naughty situation.

“Great”, he grumbled for himself. “Now I'm also the erotic dream of that graceless…”

"What do you mean?" he asked, curious, as he saw his wife leaning over the edge of the bed and manipulating God knew what.

However, the expression of having been caught red handed Bulma showed when she lifted her head and turned, didn't give him any confidence.

"Oh… Well…" she doubted.

As a matter of fact, the woman had suddenly realized that between raising Trunks, her husband's training and living with her parents, Vegeta and her had never had time to delve into certain… ‘aspects of their intimacy’. For the moment being, they were satisfied with the classic sexual relations, with some variant. But… How would Vegeta react to the option of expanding the possibilities with what was put, for example, in the drawer under the bed?

Of course it was something that Bulma had already discussed with Olivia. And, for example, the subject of showing him the benefits of a lubricant to enjoy sex, say, in aquatic environments was relatively simple; but the millionaire, knowing her husband very well, was more reluctant to use other material tricks with him. Although she herself had enjoyed some toys in the past both alone and accompanied, she was not sure if she could anticipate how a proud saiyajin prince would react to being offered… Being handcuffed to the bed, for example?

Her assistant had insisted that it would be very constructive for both of them, even to reactivate the passion after so many years of marriage. Bulma had almost laughed at it.

As if Vegeta needed reactivation. Entering the arena like a brave bull with just the slightest provocation...

Maybe, Bulma thought, the best idea would be to let herself to be the passive part. For some reason that the woman felt related to his traumatic past, Vegeta strongly hated the situations in which he was subjected to do or endure something without the possibility of movement or maneuver. And sex play, even the simplest, was no exception to this rule.

But Bulma also considered herself a woman who wasn't gonna be stopped when she wanted to achieve something. And she suspected that, with the right motivation, the proud saiyajin lying beside her could end up passing through the hoop and surrendering completely to a new scenario of pleasure, both for her and for him.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he joked then, taking her out of his reflections, as he stood on an elbow and worried a little in his inner self about her lack of response. "Bulma, what's going on?"

She bit her lip, insecure. Then, surrendered, she took a deep breath and set out to 'dive into the pool'. 

"Let's see how can I explain it to you" said the short-blue-haired woman, feeling that she was unintentionally reddening and unable to hold her husband's gaze as she spoke. "As you have already intuited, on Earth, for a long time… sex… has… evolved, let's say, and it has expanded its possibilities."

Vegeta frowned, trying to figure out where Bulma was heading.

"You mean… men with men, women with women, and stuff like that? Or the lubricant thing?"

Bulma was tempted to laugh - sometimes she tended to forget that the environment in which Vegeta had matured was not exactly open to possibilities beyond the standard. 

"Eh... Well, not only that" she gently corrected him. "Uh- let's say couples when they… have sex... apart from the traditional, they use…".

Bulma noticed even a more intense heat rising to his cheeks as she looked for the right way to say it. She hardly dared to mention the word 'toys' and least of all considering that Vegeta stared at her with a mixture of strangeness and concern that could be translated into 'I have no fucking idea what you're telling me'.

"Oh, what the hell" she decided then, cutting for health. "I think you'd better see for yourself".

Turning around to roll her arms over the edge of the bed, the woman then took a dark box in the drawer and deposited it unobservedly on the sheets between the two.

"Come on, open it."

Vegeta looked at her, looked down at the box and brought a glance back up to her, not knowing if that was a joke or not. Seeing that Bulma's face had reached an almost nuclear red and that she was barely focused on him from the corner of her eye, pending of his reactions, Vegeta chose to slowly lift the lid of the box, very carefully and fearing what might be there. Of course, he was in for a big surprise.

What the f...?

"Te… Tell me you're joking" he asked his wife, barely able to contain the laughter because of the absurdity of all that. "I mean, are you telling me that you want to use these... 'things' to make love with me?"

It was crazy. Absolutely unbelievable. What the hell did Bulma mean? And had the earthlings really reached that point?

Bulma, for her part, snorted a little, self-consciously, and tried to ignore his disguised laughter.

"Not all of them" she self-defended, with a little more rudeness than intended, feeling that the desperation for not being able to convince him was beginning to become apparent. "Believe me, there are many new ways to get pleasure using these 'things'…"

But I don't expect a fool warrior from space to understand, she thought, holding back in time to say it out loud.

In part, she expected greater understanding and acceptance on his part - didn't he trust her?

"Besides, didn't you say you'd never doubt me again?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I did" replied Vegeta, a bit stung. "But one thing is the lubricant and another, well…”

She looked at him furious and sorrowfully at the same time, to which Vegeta chose to recede in a conciliatory manner. He loved his wife's character, but when the anger went against him he preferred to get things back to sweetness and affection as soon as possible - at least that made him feel like he had some control over his marriage.

"Bulma, hey" he called her then, checking that she had looked away; the saiyajin caressed her arm, drawing her attention again as he tried not to show his feelings too much.

Her blue irises were a little tarnished and that squeezed Vegeta's heart a little, in spite of everything, almost to the point of making him regret everything he had said so far.

"Hey, hey, hey. I admit this surprised me, but don't be mad at me for it, okay? Although…".

He held an insecure gesture and he shrugged, smiling confidently.

"I really don't know why I have to use a strange artifact, whatever it is, to accomplish something I can achieve by my own means."

Bulma smiled halfway, knowing what he meant.

"I don't doubt your abilities" she admitted, lying again in front of Vegeta and stroking him bare chest with a finger. "And I admit that you have very good attributes that would be the envy of any ordinary earthling"

She was flattering him, but Vegeta let her do effortlessly while Bulma rotated on herself, laid face down on the sheets and folded her legs, crossing them in the air in a rather sensual gesture.

"The only thing is that…" she continued. "I wanted to try something new."

Vegeta smiled, shaking his head. Sometimes his wife could be a bit eccentric, but she didn't hesitate to say what she thought. If at the time she was worried about what he might say, it was because it was important to her. Vegeta looked again at the box, thoughtful, debating internally. Deep inside, there was a tiny spark of curiosity trying to make its way from his mind to his heart and crotch. What could go wrong? Did he have anything to lose?

Bulma watched him, expectant and somewhat dejected at the suspicion that her weekend plan was about to be ruined because of some nonsense she just said. But the woman was the first surprised to see how Vegeta, slowly, extended his hand, raised the lid of the box, silently analyzed its contents, and finally took an elongated red silicone device with two fingers.

All right, if that's what Bulma wants..., he thought.

He couldn't deny her anything, even if he tried. For her part, Bulma, on seeing that, raised the corner of her lips immediately, forgetting her fears as if it were a salad and accepting the offer to start with something simple.

All right, she thought excitedly, as she took the bottle of watery lubricant from an annex of the box with one hand and the vaginal dildo he held with the other. Let's hope Vegeta will not regret it halfway...

Vegeta sat up a second after his wife, watching as she took that strange device between her fingers; but he was surprised to see that, just as she took it, she laid it aside next to the lubricant can and turned towards him with her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"What are you up to?" he inquired, without being able to hide half a curious smile.

Bulma imitated him as he removed the box from the middle and deposited it on the bedside table.

"Don't rush, honey. First we have to warm up..."


	8. The first step

Afterwards, she got so close to him that the saiyajin thought that their respective heart beats could be heard by the other without effort. Her lips then joined his, exciting him in an instant, as her hands began to run his skin from his neck to his abdominals, only rubbing it with her fingertips. Their tongues continued to entangle themselves unhurriedly, and Vegeta slowly noticed how effortlessly it started his third erection that night.

After this I'll have to sleep a whole day, he thought, joking. But I love that Bulma won't give me a break... And she doesn't want me to give it to her.

Vegeta's fingers then clung non-violently to her hips, advancing inch by inch to encompass her round buttocks completely. In his inner self he adored every inch of Bulma's curve as if it were his own particular roller coaster - he would travel them eternally, one would cum on any of them without preference...

Hey, wait…

Noticing a strange vibration near the groin, Vegeta moved his lips away from his wife's with a harsh movement to know what was going on. She, however, did not flinch and waited for him to find out. When he did, as was logical, Vegeta turned back to her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's this surprise?" he wanted to know.

The saiyajin, of course, assumed that the 'thing' was to be put into her... But Bulma didn't answer right away. In fact, she kissed him again with calm and gentleness before responding to his ear, gradually advancing the vibration towards more sensitive areas.

"Calm down, my love. The first step for you to know how to do it to me is to get a quick idea of what it feels like," she explained in a mellifluous tone. "Believe me, in my case, it'll be exciting even for you."

The saiyajin half frowned, not knowing exactly what he meant but surrendered to her kisses and whatever she wanted to do to him, something more relaxed when he realized that thing was not for him. True, he'd heard rumours among his army buddies, but... He've never assumed it to be something a man would use right off the bat.

Those reflections were diluted while they continued kissing, even when Bulma non-violently urged Vegeta to open his legs a little more. He obeyed effortlessly but with renewed tension, not knowing what would come next; but when the vibrator only began to rub his perianal area very gently, advancing forward until it touched the soft skin of the testicles and the entire length of the penis, Vegeta began to understand the grace of the matter without being able to contain a deep groan of pleasure. Bulma smiled when she saw it.

"So now you understand..."

Vegeta, for all the answers, gave a snicker and, seen and unseen, grabbed Bulma's hand and took away the dildo.

"Now it's my turn," he announced, in a tone that could not be excused.

She nodded, agreed.

"Okay, but with lubricant," she warned. "Remember."

To her surprise, Vegeta frowned a little at that condition.

"And why is that? You've done it with nothing...". For every answer, she twisted her nose, raised her eyebrows and looked at it in a way that left no room for doubt.

"All right! All right!" he surrendered, raising his hands in surrender but still unconvinced. "You're the one who knows about this."

If this liquid works as well as the other, so as to put a punch in it..., he thought anyway.

Thus, while the saiyajin took the aforementioned little jug, Bulma laid on her back on the sheets with her legs open, expectantly. However, when she found out that he was not sure exactly what to do, the woman told him to pass both objects to her without being able to avoid smiling tenderly. At some times, teaching Vegeta how to navigate the human world could be like educating a small child - but that didn't make it any less fun.

"Bring it here, come on."

Vegeta twisted the nose, reddening.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, somewhat ashamed of not being able to unwrap himself with that artifact the first time.

"Of course I do," she replied, eager to cover the dildo with a thin layer of oil. "Believe me, it'll be fun... Come, lie by my side..."

Order by order, though a little grudgingly, Vegeta obeyed and ended up throwing himself aside next to Bulma, who observed him with infinite desire and love, all in one. When he checked, the saiyajin relaxed somewhat. It can't be that terrible, he thought to himself as his wife brought the damn vibrating gadget back to his hand.

However, the warrior was surprised when his fingers closed around the silicone and her fingers did not let go, but accompanied his hand carefully to her intimate area while the other brought his face closer to hers. This time, on the other hand, she did not kiss him, but kept her lips free to guide him with her voice as well.

Vegeta felt almost as if it was his first time making love to a woman, clumsy and trembling; but only those blue eyes he loved drove him forward against all odds.

"That's it..." she said as the dildo brushed the lips of the vulva, pointing to him with a slight wrist motion that moved him up and down and containing a groan and a wince as the vibrator brushed against her clitoris. "Ah! Yes, that's it..."

Vegeta took a deep breath as he noticed that he himself became horny when he saw her like this. All right, seen this way, it seemed easy... Letting himself be guided at all times, leaning next to her on the sheets, he watched with strange pleasure as she closed her eyes, bit her lower lip, bowed backwards and groaned as she held on to his neck with one hand. Vegeta gasped as he bowed his head to nibble on one of her breasts, excited like an airplane wishing to take off - it was going to be true that he was going to turn up even more when he saw her... Now he understood.

"Vegeta," she sighed after a long minute, bringing it back to reality. "Now put it in me, please..."

He laughed at her neck, where he had ascended to continue devouring her slowly.

"Which one?"

Bulma laughed in turn.

"Believe me, I have something special in store for your best friend..." she purred by his ear. "You just stick that vibrator in me to the bottom and then I'll show you how far your pleasure and mine can go..."

In the face of that, Vegeta didn't think about it. With a little more force than he should have, he put the toy between Bulma's lower lips, tearing out a whimper.

"Ouch, tiger. Be careful" she laughed in surprise.

"I'm sorry" said Vegeta in a low voice, laughing a little at the same time. "But it's your fault for asking me like this..."

Bulma recovered from a new discharge of pleasure before opening one eye and smiling mischievously.

"Well? Will you bring your friend up here or do I have to go get him?"

Vegeta didn't hesitate. With a small leap, he knelt down on the bed and approached until he deposited his pink glans a few millimetres from Bulma's mouth. She pulled out her tongue, rubbing the prize with the tip and causing him to roll his eyes. Then, as she held the dick between her fingers, he moved his hand toward her wet crotch and took the dildo again with his fingers, moving it back and forth. On noticing, Bulma groaned loudly, his mouth already full of virile limb.

"I'm sorry Bulma, I don't understand what you mean," replied Vegeta, playful, as he pushed her neck towards his body, making his cocoon touch her palate and shuddering his dick along its entire length.

She clasped her nails to his left buttock as she groaned again, clutching it against her and not wanting to let go of her prey either. While her tongue worked wonders with the cock, Vegeta maintained the cadence of the vibrator in and out of the vagina, occasionally delaying on the clitoris when there was more red, lubricated silicone outside than inside the body.

At one point Bulma bowed back so that his penis came out of her mouth, but she held on to it with her hand and made sure to keep the mighty saiyajin kneeling by her side enjoying it as never before.

When Vegeta saw that Bulma was almost to climax, however, he could not resist it any longer. He withdrew the fingers that surrounded his dick with a quick gesture, put the prize aside and, to her surprise, took the dildo out of his intimate area as well.

Bulma straightened up, surprised, wanting to ask what had happened. But with Vegeta's speed given by the training, she could hardly say 'A...' before finding him again between her legs, blocking her lips with a passionate kiss and his body imprisoning her without violence against the sheets.

"Sorry, Bulma. But I can't let that thing take away from me the pleasure of taking you to heaven and beyond," he argued before penetrating her without contemplation.

Bulma, contrary to what might seem, accepted the change of plans without complaining, embracing his hips with her legs for a better coupling of their bodies, while his penis began to touch every inch of her intimacy with an almost wild cadence.

"I couldn't ask for more," whispered the woman, almost synchronizing her gasps with his and staring into his charcoal eyes, burning with desire. "Ah!"

When she noticed the first symptoms of orgasm, Bulma closed her eyes without being able to avoid it. She was coming. She was going to cum while Vegeta, after having sweetly masturbated her with a dildo for the first time, mounted her to the bottom without rest. Excited, the woman threw her head back, clutching his shoulders, feeling her whole body vibrate to the sound of maximum pleasure and at the same time exclaiming his name. "VEGETA! YES! YES! YES!"

"BULMA!" he replied, feeling his semen spill hopelessly into her and how the forces began to abandon him a few seconds later.

It had been simply wonderful, he thought as he collapsed beside his beloved wife; for both of us. She was right to say that he was going to enjoy seeing her enjoy it, even if it wasn't just him who was involved in it. Without haste, they caught their breath, turned their heads, looked at each other and laughed. Of course, the idea of the apartment had been a success...

"Well, what do you think?" Bulma asked after a while, approaching him and curling up against his side. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

Vegeta thought for a few seconds, caressing the curve of her waist absently.

"Hm. I have to admit that at first I wasn't sure what you wanted to achieve with all this... But for some reason now I think it's the best idea you've ever had..."

Bulma noticed her lips curling in a big, proud grin.

"You don't think so, but deep down I know you better than you think..."

Vegeta chuckled.

"Yes, I guess I should be used to it by now..."

The two lovers hugged each other on the sheets, under the dim light of the bedside lamp, feeling the tiredness finally begin to take hold of their bodies.

"Bulma," Vegeta whispered, making her barely lift her chin, her eyelids already closed from exhaustion.

"Thank you."

To which she, before entering the dream world at all, answered in a soft and happy voice:

"You’re welcome, my love... You're welcome."


	9. 9. I would not allow it

"Help. Vegeta... Vegeta! VEGETA!" 

"AH!" 

Between silken sheets, the saiyajin awoke suddenly, wrapped in sweat and gasping agitated. Lia... he thought, before realizing where he really was. 

It wasn't Freezer's ship; it wasn't his cabin from when he was in his Navy...

Vegeta lent a hand to his face and dropped his head again on the pillow, squeezing the bridge of his nose tightly between two fingers and never ceasing to ask himself: "Why now?" It had been years since that nightmare had harassed him, almost since...

Vegeta turned his head. Bulma slept with her back to him, her silhouette cut out in the gloom - breathing quietly. The warrior swallowed with bitterness. If that were to happen to him now...

Although he never admitted it as such, Lia had been his first love. One of the many girls from a distant planet, that Freezer kidnapped and locked up in the holds of his enormous ship, until one of his soldiers wanted to have fun with them. Lia had been randomly assigned to Vegeta.

When they met, they'd be about the same age, about seventeen. Vegeta had already gone through his sexual initiation a long time ago and was not one of those who frequently succumbed to carnal passions. But at that moment he felt especially needy; for that reason, he had no qualms about asking for one among the young women waiting for their destiny, to be brought from a few floors under his cabin. But Lia was different.

The first time they slept together, it was quite standard: she tried hard to please him and he wanted to be pleased. But the moment they finished, Vegeta was left with a strange sensation as he watched that girl with blue skin who sat on the edge of the bed, head down. Unwittingly and for no apparent reason, Vegeta had felt a certain sympathy for her.

The next time, Vegeta had not hesitated to ask for Lia, even ignoring the teasing of some of her mates who said that that little blue one had nothing special and that the puny was falling in love. Vegeta only handed out a few punches before locking himself back with her in his cabin. There he and Lia slept together, talked a little, even laughed together.

At least until that fateful day came.

Vegeta had gone on a mission to a nearby planet with Raditz and Nappa, seeking to test the terrain and begin the conquest. However, when he returned the next day for supplies, he heard some shouts that made his hair stand on end.

That was Lia.

Terrified and without even thinking about what he was doing, he ran in the direction of the commotion and found a scene he did not expect. Freezer, standing in the center of his command room, observed a squalid figure being held by her hair by one of his particular thugs. Her blue skin left no doubt about her identity.

When those present turned to him and Lia's aquamarine eyes stuck into his, Vegeta felt a powerful shiver that threatened to shake his knees. She had been beaten with violence, something that boiled the saiyajin's blood. And yet, as soon as his eyes crossed Freezer's cold gaze and cruel half smile, Vegeta felt his entire interior freeze. His throat slammed shut and he was unable to do or say anything, absolutely nothing.

"Wow, Vegeta... How about you around here?" Freezer sang in that unpleasant tone of voice. "Walking around the ship? You look quite worked up..."

The young warrior was not able to respond, but his look at Lia must had been eloquent enough for Freezer to laugh low and pass a hand under Lia's chin, with no apparent interest.

"Oh, maybe you've come for this little girl? I understand you have a certain appreciation for her..."

There, Vegeta knew he had to say something, throw himself and save her from her clutches. But back then he was so afraid of Freezer that, after several seconds of paralysis, he articulated, hoarse and knowing that he would regret it forever, without looking Lia in the face:

"No, she's nobody for me. Do what you have to do."

Freezer then smiled with malice and pronounced:

"Well, since this young woman has refused to do her duty rejecting to accept another one of my soldiers"

At that moment Vegeta noticed the blood of stone when hhe heard that. Lia has refused... Because of me?

"I think we're all clear about what the punishment is." Freezer continued. "You can stay and watch it if you want Vegeta. All in all, if she's nobody for you..."

And without giving time to react to the paralyzed prince, Freezer lifted a finger, pointed at Lia's head... and shot mercilessly.

Now, sitting between silk sheets, more than twenty years later, Vegeta noticed his stomach painfully shrugging before that memory. Just the thought of Bulma having something similar happening to her would turn his whole body upside down. Thinking of his past self, he despised himself. The warrior sighed and looked back at his wife, heart still in a fist.

Bulma slept with her back to him, with the sheet barely covering her lower third up to the curve of the hips, leaving the waist and back to the air. Her skin shone to match the silk of the sheets, as dawn began to appear with reddish and orange tones on the horizon.

Vegeta swallowed saliva hard. With Bulma, although he had never said it out loud, he knew that his pride was too much - it made no sense at all. Sometimes the prince of the saiyajin was surprised to think of such absurd things as that, if Bulma asked him to bring down the most beautiful star in the sky, he would do it without a moment's thought, even if he died trying.

Deep down in his being, he knew he'd do anything for her.

When he noticed his normal breathing, Vegeta moved carefully to approach his wife's sleeping profile and passed a cuddly arm around her waist; not wanting to wake her but with the strange and urgent need to hold her against himself. However, as soon as Bulma noticed his touch, she turned and rested her head and a hand on his marble chest, cradled between his arms.

"Vegeta" she muttered, "What time is it? Are you all right?"

He stroked his back with his fingertips, in a soothing gesture.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, hoarse. "It's not dawn yet, go to sleep..."

"Hm, hm..."

Bulma obeyed without being told twice and her husband watched the sunrise for a few minutes, feeling her breathe relaxed against his skin, before going back to sleep as well.

When Vegeta woke up again, the sun was shining high in the sky and Bulma was no longer in bed with him. But, after the initial restlessness, the warrior relaxed as he discovered her silhouette cut out against the blue sky, leaning on the railing of the terrace and with her back to it. Vegeta grunted as he tried to sit up: damn it if it didn't hurt, every fiber in his body.

As he lowered his feet to the ground, stretching to banish both the stiffness and the unpleasant sensation left by the nightmare over Lia, Bulma just turned and, while he was still sitting on the mattress, advanced a couple of steps towards the open terrace door; smiling in a way that Vegeta, unwittingly, noticed his hard heart leaping at the sight of her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

Vegeta grimaced.

"What time is it?" he wanted to know, a little disoriented.

"Almost lunchtime" she said, smiling and folding her arms. "Did you sleep well?"

As he continued to stretch, Vegeta looked at her, unresponsive. She was beautiful like that, only wrapped in that short pink and pastel blue robe that barely covered half of her thighs and also enhanced her décolleté in a way that should be forbidden by the laws of Nature. Vegeta sighed, rubbing his head, while trying for the umpteenth time to drive from his mind the image of Lia's corpse.

"Darling," Bulma came right over when she saw that something wasn't going as it should. "Are you all right? You look a little pale."

Vegeta tried to play it down and disguise it with a wry smile, but didn't quite make it.

"Ha. I guess it's just yesterday's hustle and bustle effect..." he replied.

Bulma twisted her nose, suspiciously and without swallowing that excuse at any time, before taking two more steps, sitting next to him on the mattress and taking his chin with a loving finger.

"Hey, do you need to talk about something? I..."

When she saw that he was looking away a little, the woman passed a lock of hair behind her ear, suddenly insecure, also withdrawing her sight and physical contact with him. 

"I'm sorry if yesterday I made you feel uncomfortable, honey. Maybe I was too impulsive and..."

Bulma suddenly fell silent when she felt, without waiting for it, that Vegeta's lips were silencing hers in a second.

"Yesterday was better than great," he admitted against her skin, releasing her face without violence. "So don't worry about it."

The woman tilted her head, sensing that there was something else going through his brunet head. But any doubt was diluted in her mind when, as if by impulse, their lips brushed again with sweetness; making Bulma shudder with pleasure and her right hand to slip again towards Vegeta's jaw. The two lovers spent some time exploring each other's mouth without haste, kiss by kiss, until Vegeta's finger began to descend from behind Bulma's ear, tracing the path of her jugular, bordering her collarbone, caressing the soft skin between her breasts and finally passing over the cloth. Then, while kissing his wife and repressing a smile at her sigh of delight, Vegeta gently tugged at the belt of the robe, using only one hand, until it surrendered and the cloth opened, leaving a body more than perfect in his eyes.

"God, you're beautiful, Bulma..." 

Vegeta parted for a moment from his wife, gazing lustfully and unhurriedly through her curves. She looked at herself as well, tilting her head, before looking at him with a glance that meant everything. Vegeta then grabbed her face with one hand as the other rose to cuddle one of her breasts, caressing the nipple gently between his left thumb and forefinger. Bulma gasped and drew closer to him, as she dropped the robe from her shoulders to show only the upper arms. Their kisses became more anxious, more passionate, she straddled him... Until a strange growl made them stop abruptly, surprised. However, as soon as it was repeated, after looking at each other, the two of them laughed loudly.

"Wow, honey. I think there's someone who claims you more than I do..." Bulma joked.

"Haha. Not that it was just me," he replied in the same tone, hiding a giggle before his embarrassment, and right before accusing a new hunger strike in the lower ribs. "Oh, right. I think I'm too hungry to go through with this right now..."

Who would doubt a saiyajin, laughed Bulma to herself. But from door to door, she simply kissed her husband on the cheek, put her robe back on her shoulders but without fastening the belt, which she dropped on the sheets, jumped up and headed for the kitchen.

"Then we're going to order some food," she said, winking at him, "and then we'll talk.... Don't you agree?"


	10. The first trial

As Bulma was on her way to order the food, Vegeta stood up and rounded the bed to get to the bathroom and get cleaned up. As he washed his face, looking for scaring away the last remnants of sleep and looked at his reflection in the mirror, he couldn't help but think how everything had changed his life in those years. Freezer, for some reason, seemed just a distant nightmare from his past. The saiyajin looked around, willinglessly.  
Damn it if this isn't a fucking dream, because it looks like one.  
When he came out of the bathroom, he realized he had no idea where he might find some underwear to put on. But although his gaze caught a small sideboard on his right, next to the bed, Vegeta finally decided to remain naked - he was comfortable like that, after all.   
As he came out of the toilet, his eyes also rested on the bottle of lubricant that was still on the bedside table and weighed it in his hand, reflecting. Since the previous night and more when he dreamt of the Navy, without wanting to, he never stopped thinking about something that he never thought would be raised twice. There was something unnatural about it, the way he saw it, but...  
“Hey, Bulma.”  
When she heard him, she turned her head, curious.  
“Tell me.”  
Vegeta leaned on one of the bed posts, thoughtful. His fingers kept spinning the can of lubricant. Bulma sensed it and one of her eyebrows rose just a couple of millimeters, but made no allusion to it as she waited for Vegeta to continue.  
“With the changes you've told me about in sex...” he started, insecure. “Earthlings use to like...”. He made a vague gesture with his hands “... by ‘the other side’…?  
For a moment, Bulma’s gaze seemed kind of confused, as if he had gone mad. Vegeta wanted to bite his tongue - was he stupid or what was going on with him? For one brief instant, Vegeta wanted to flee away by the terrace while he felt the cheeks burning.   
I shouldn't have said anything; shit, damn it…  
“Well... I don't know" Bulma replied, turning all the way and showing a thoughtful gesture before simply shrugging her shoulders. “I know there are people who do it, both men and women" she added, folding his arms.   
Vegeta wrinkled the nose. It was still difficult for him to get used to the idea that there were same-sex couples and that it seemed so normal... But, of course, hadn't he seen some of his ex-buddies making out with two girls at the same time, and getting excited at the sight of them kissing and touching each other?   
“I personally have never tried it...” Bulma continued, bringing him back to the real world. “And I haven't had a boyfriend who was especially motivated to have anything put in there, no matter what it was" she added, funny then. But in the face of Vegeta's deadly seriousness, she softened her tone and concluded “in general, it wasn't something that got my attention in particular… Why are you asking?”  
Vegeta inspired strongly, without daring at all to face his wife’s gaze, which seemed between stranged and interested.  
“Never mind” he played it down. Bulma seemed to accept that answer and gave her back again to him, in order to continue ordering the food, but Vegeta's voice held her back only a second later. For some reason, the saiyajin needed to let go and he was unable to stop. “It's just that... I remember that... There were comrades who did it to... well, the ‘girls’ Freezer had years ago. And there were some they seemed to like... But others didn't". The warrior sighed, embarrassed. “The truth is, I never got the point of such a thing.”  
The truth is that he had heard someone say once that it was even so as not to risk getting any of Freezer's prostitutes pregnant by accident. Vegeta almost wanted to laugh at the irony of that. Even if it had occurred to him to do it for the first time with Bulma, he was sure, she would have slapped him just for suggesting it. Unwittingly, Lia returned to his mind and Vegeta had to make a titanic effort not to shake his head violently, trying to get her out of his mind.  
“Well, I suspect your ex-partners wouldn't be particularly delicate...” Bulma then added gently.  
Vegeta gulped, glancing sideways at her and returning to reality.  
“No, not at all" he acknowledged, trying to banish Lia's death from his mind for the umpteenth time. “And I don't know why I'm telling you these things... forgive me" he asked, looking away.  
Bulma scrutinized him with a strange gleam in her clear eyes that Vegeta dared not face when the dreaded phrase arrived:  
“The truth is... you've never told me about it.”  
Vegeta shook his head and almost turned his back almost completely, arms crossed, as he walked down the two steps separating the bedroom from the living room and faced the terrace from a distance.  
“You know I don't like to talk about myself... and less about... That time of my life.”  
“Is that how you were started?” Bulma then asked, probing the ground. “In Freezer's navy. With... ‘the girls’”.  
After a moment of hesitation, Vegeta nodded slowly, saying nothing more. Now he was almost ashamed of it. It sounded... Dirty. Not fit to show it to an angel like her. However, Bulma did not seem to be bothered by his confession. On the contrary, after a few seconds that seemed eternal, the woman approached him, caressed his shoulder, ascended towards his face as Vegeta turned and he closed his eyes, but did not turn away. Instead, he held lightly her wasp waist for any response.  
“Keep to yourself what you need, okay?” she whispered. “And... also if you need to talk...”  
Vegeta sighed and moved away again a few inches without violence, while still holding the little bottle of lubricant in one hand.  
“I know" he muttered, forcing a joyless smile in his direction. “Thank you.”  
Bulma smiled in turn, with much more emotion, before giving him a very tender kiss on the cheek. Then she turned and headed back to the counter of the kitchenette. Vegeta followed her with her gaze. Noting with a shudder that, when she walked and especially when she leaned forward, a few centimetres of soft rounded flesh could be seen under the edge of the robe.   
Oh, my God. Oh, my God. I would make love to her so many times...   
She was so sweet and so perfect that the warrior still kept on searching for the reasons why the Universe had granted him such a divine gift, so many years ago... without finding the answer. All other earthlings, including Kakarot and his offspring, could die. But if something should happen to Bulma...  
Trying to corner the reflections for once and for all, Vegeta advanced after Bulma a few seconds later, until he was behind her. When he was only a centimeter far from her skin, without violence, the warrior wrapped his arms around her wasp waist and pressed himself against her back, noticing that his erection arrived immediately - just upon contact with her body.   
She joined the game as she finished typing the order and the payment terms on the screen, with an appreciative half smile.  
“Vegeta…” she whispered as his hands separated the edges of the dressing gown, leaving her breasts completely uncovered for a few seconds. At least before his fingers were all over them.  
Bulma bit her lip, eagerly, and moaned a bit as Vegeta lifted the cloth a little also over her back and gently snapped the penis between her buttocks.  
“How could I resist doing to you what you ask, Bulma?” he whispered in her ear as he moved his hips forward sharply, imprisoning her a little more against the worktop and making her scream a little with desire. “That wiggle of your hips would raise a dead man from his grave...”  
Bulma smiled with evident lust. Vegeta wasn't the only one who wanted to enjoy - hunger had already left them half-hearted once.  
“Our earlier conversation gave me an idea, you know...” she whispered, reaching back to hold his nape and draw him closer to her.  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow and licked the back line of her ear.  
“And… may I know what it is? he asked in a barely audible whisper.  
Bulma turned her head slightly until her lips were next to his.  
“I want you to stick a finger up my butt while you fuck me" she whispered then.  
Vegeta separated an inch and looked at her, surprised.  
“Are you sure?” he asked. "Won’t it be… uncomfortable for you?”  
But she shook her head negatively.  
“I've always heard it's quite a pleasure... and why not? In addition," she smiled, caressing his jaw with two fingers, "I have full trust in you. I told you I wanted to enjoy this weekend to the fullest... And I still want to try new things.”  
Vegeta, after a moment of doubt, nodded with half a smile and stepped aside to look for a certain bottle of watery content that he had left somewhere close. As he had told her just a few minutes before, he felt unable to deny her anything.  
“Lubricant, right?”  
Bulma smiled, not moving from her position.  
“You learn fast, honey…”


	11. Reluctance and Success

Vegeta then approached with the lubricant, observing how Bulma did not lose sight of him and feeling a shiver as he checked her serenity. Slowly, he placed his hands gently on her buttocks and she sighed, opening her legs further and exposing her entire perineum to him. Vegeta stroked her with her thumbs, from the bud to the base, appreciating for the thousandth time how smooth and soft the skin was. He breathed inwardly. That request still seemed so... ‘unnatural’ to him. He could not bear to hurt Bulma, however much she might have told him it was another form of pleasure.

Noticing his reticence, Bulma turned and smiled sideways, with extreme sweetness.

“Don't you dare, Vegeta?” she asked without bitterness.

He shook his head in a slightly insecure gesture, but still caressing her skin from the roundness of her buttocks to the gentle curve of her hips, at the base of her spine and up to where he had removed the cloth from her bathrobe.

“The truth is, I don't want it to twist and end up being my fault" he admitted, a certain sarcasm filtering through his voice.

Bulma then did something he didn't expect. She lent a hand backwards, took his fingers and brought them not closer to the anus, but further down. Vegeta looked at his wife with his head tilted, a little amused.

“What is this change of heart?”

Bulma laughed low.

“Just a little preliminary," she smiled more broadly. “How about you start by trying the lubricant out there?”

After a second of doubt, Vegeta chuckled and decided to obey. Withdrawing her hands, he poured a generous amount of liquid into his fingers and immediately caressed Bulma's clitoris delicately. Seeing how she, with little delay, released a soft appreciative moan and bowed her back like a kitten enjoying the best cuddles.

Wow..., he marveled himself. No doubt this liquid has to be magical to cause such an effect on her...

Without speaking, Vegeta then worked hard to continue masturbating her, even sticking a finger between the lips of the vulva and enjoying every pant and sigh of her while his dick became unsuspectedly hard.

The saiyajin caressed her as she waved under his rubbing like the waves of the sea on a summer day, soft and precious. Only then did he perceive that there was something new between her buttocks. He felt it - it seemed to beg for attention. Vegeta then removed the finger that caressed Bulma's erogenous point and brought it up to the perianal region. Tentatively, the saiyajin ran a still lubricated finger over her asshole. Noticing how, surprisingly, it seemed to open barely a millimeter before the touching.

“Vegeta," his wife sighed, turning her head just a few inches. Her eyes shone with a strange expectation that shook the warrior sweetly from head to toe. “Have you changed your mind?”

He raised an eyebrow and took the bottle of sex oil, pouring a squirt directly over Bulma's perineum. She released a surprised crack because of the contrast of the cold liquid and her warm skin, but she smiled and gasped when Vegeta, with a feline smile, began to describe circles with the index finger over the anus, while appreciating every reaction of Bulma's body.

“Oh, yes. Vegeta…” the woman sighed. “I love it. Do it... Please.”

He obeyed slowly, knowing what she meant and being careful at all times; at least until he felt that the dilation was sufficient for his lubricated finger to enter until the second phalanx, effortlessly. Bulma groaned, delighted, and rolled her eyes at that slight but sweet pressure she began to fell. Indeed, it was just as it had once been described to her. 

Unhurried and surprised at himself, Vegeta, for his part, kept moving in and out following Bulma's directions, according to what gave her more or less pleasure. So the saiyajin knew that he should not be surprised, though he did, when he passed a very excited cock along her crotch and found it wet to no avail.

“God, Bulma," he gasped, incredulous and strangely enchanted at the same time. “You are…”

The woman, taking advantage of that brief respite, turned a few millimetres, opening a mischievous eye.

“And what did you expect?” she asked, before closing her eyes and moaning again when Vegeta stroked her vulva with his glans again, this time with more conviction and lust thundering through his veins. “You are doing very well, my love…” Vegeta pushed the finger of the anus down a little and Bulma sighed with delight. “Yeah, don't stop now. That's perfect…”

Then Vegeta felt his desire breaking all contention. So it's no surprise that a couple of seconds later, the space warrior ended up penetrating her vaginally against the worktop, while his finger was still inside the asshole above. Bulma, for her part, rolled again her eyes and threw her head back with a deligthed swearword shooting out of her lips, before leaning even more over the cold marble surface as soon as she noticed his dick going as deep as possible, in a wonderful back and forth movement. The woman continued to moan without restraint as she noticed his bollocks bouncing off her moisture. That feeling was much better than even expected.

This time, fortunately, there was no treacherous stomach grunt to bother them as they made love; Bulma barely covered by the robe and Vegeta as his mother brought him into the world. But the climax came when the free hand of the brunet man, without Bulma expecting it, slid into her groin and ended up leaning on the most sensitive end of it.

Vegeta then began to caress the clitoris as his hips continued to push Bulma's buttocks again and again and the index finger of the other hand slid into her anal hole. The woman then clenched her fists under her face, rested her forehead on her fingers and groaned with all the strength of her lungs, feeling the most incredible orgasm just a few seconds later.

Her legs threatened to falter, but Vegeta's hand around her waist held her effortlessly, clinging to his body firmly. When Bulma returned to reality a couple of heartbeats later, he felt that familiar, flowing sensation in the lower abdomen as she heard Vegeta panting with delight. With her face still hidden, Bulma smiled until the corners of her lips almost touched her ears. They did it. They'd tried something new for both of them. If she had had strength, the woman would have jumped for joy and would have grazed the ceiling without problems.

Slowly, trying to avoid the shaking of her knees as much as possible, Bulma stood up half a minute later, held by Vegeta at all times. He slowly released his prey, withdrew his penis and grasped her hips without violence.

“Well," the woman sighed, allowing herself to be taken in by her husband's stone embrace with her back and her head resting against his chest. “That was pretty good, huh?”

Vegeta smiled behind her back.

“Now you're shorter than me, you know that?”

Bulma showed a gesture of anger and strangeness.

“Hey! What do you mean by that?”

To which her husband laughed loudly and responded, before pushing her right hamstring with one knee.

“Hey!”

“Sorry, Bulma. But your knees are bent and that subtracts centimeters. Tough luck.”

She opened very much the mouth of surprise at his audacity and wanted to turn to clarify a couple of points to her husband, without being able to contain too much laughter before noticing that in fact her knees were weakening, so she fell straight to the chest of Vegeta and was barely held by his powerful arms. Unintentionally, the two looked at each other and laughed like fools for a long time. At least until their hungry stomachs managed to restore both balance and serenity.

“You won't change, will you?” she pricked him, allowing herself to help maintain her balance, even though her legs were already beginning to respond better.

Vegeta passed a rebellious tuft behind her ears.

“I'd do anything for you," he said, without a shadow of a doubt.

Bulma gulped and brought her lips closer to kiss him. It was so rare to hear Vegeta be so sincere about his feelings that Bulma wanted to melt every time he did.

At that moment, however, a bell rang throughout the apartment indicating that tenderness would have to wait a little longer. And none of them hesitated to postpone that moment as soon as Bulma approached the end next to the fridge, opened a door and several packages of delicious smell appeared in a hole inside the wall. A forklift.

Very clever, Vegeta thought. That's how they made sure no one really bothered them. Of course, Bulma thought of everything.

But at that precise moment, when the woman turned with the first tray in her hands, the saiyajin knew that at that precise moment the two had exactly the same idea in mind:

-LET’S EAT!


	12. Champagne and Strawberries as a start

As usual, the amount of lunch corresponded eighty percent to a hungry Vegeta, and twenty percent to Bulma. However, there was a change from more mundane occasions - this time, Bulma ordered champagne to drink and succulent strawberries for dessert. As she watched her husband devour his food, Bulma couldn't help but wonder where he was able to put such an amount of intake, even if he burned it during training, to get that perfect body. 

Both had preferred to dress a little to eat; but, even with those tight boxers that he had sheathed to eat, at that moment and place Bulma felt her lingerie wet just by looking at him. In spite of everything, of the desperation that he could sometimes provoke her, of his occasional displacements, of disappearing without warning and returning whenever he wanted and of the fact that, in general, their relationship had not been exactly a road of roses, Bulma madly loved him. Vegeta was a much better person than anyone would think... And Bulma no longer cared if he reserved it just for her.

“Ah! I'm full" sighed Vegeta, once he had flocked the last bowl and stretched out on the sofa, tilting his legs so that his body would be close to his wife. “You got it right, as always, Bulma". 

The woman smiled and shook her head as she drank from her glass. 

“What?”, Vegeta soflty demanded.

“Nothing," said the woman. “It's just that I love the fact that... Well…”, she made a vague gesture with her shoulders but without losing the joy. “...just to see you happy.”

Vegeta bit his lip and unintentionally reddened it as he looked away and took a drink from his glass. As a rule he never drank alcohol (probably the last time had been at his wedding) but that almost dreamy situation, with the woman of his life next to him, almost screamed for all possible means to disinhibition. For the first time during the weekend, Vegeta was almost hundred percent willing to let go.

“So... what happened before”, he said, almost against his will. For some reason, he needed to know, but he was still a little embarrassed to admit it. “Did you really like it?”

Although it sounded almost childish, Vegeta couldn't help but feel some anxiety about what had happened half an hour earlier in the kitchen. Despite Bulma's reaction... he needed to confirm it in a not aroused situation.

His wife, for her part, waited several seconds to answer that for the saiyajin became eternal. 

“Hm. The truth is that I did like it," she said at last, kneeling by his side on the sofa, as she chewed on a strawberry slowly and without making any obvious appreciation of his sigh of relief. However, what left Vegeta like stone was the moment she provoked him, saying. “Are you sure you don't want to try it too?”

Vegeta tensed instinctively but did not answer, looking at her with some suspicion. Bulma then reclined on the couch as if he really didn't care about his response or reaction, lying down with her head on his lap. 

“Come on, I understood that it gives men a lot of pleasure..." she added, tinkering him a little more. 

Finally, he twisted his face a little as the only reaction; although he knew she was joking in part, Vegeta could not suppress a very slight chill running down his back as he bit his own fruit, reflecting. 

“I think it's not something that's made for me..." he lengthened after a few seconds, after chewing slowly and without giving any more details. 

In fact, he remembered that some fellow gunner liked to have others "sticking it in" for the fun of it, but he always thought it was something... Not natural. And as he had told his wife, it had also become common practice with Freezer's prostitutes, with or without their consent. In the second case, Vegeta still remembered those clear cries of pain that at that time did not make an impression on him; but now, just thinking that they were Bulma's, made him nauseous. 

Yet she was the one who, for a long time, had continued to show him that there were many things that were only a matter of one's point of view. 

“What's the difference?" laughed Bulma, as he supposed, stealing another strawberry from the bowl and turning it between her fingers. “As we say here on Earth, ‘Never say never,’” she replied mischievously before biting the fruit slowly. “And believe me, you're not going to lose your virility just by touching you a little back there…”. Vegeta squinted. How could she know him so well?. “Besides," she added, caressing his chin with a finger. “Do you really think I would propose something that might harm you?”

Vegeta could not help but smile slightly at that question, as they both continued to eat. Who knew - was he able to resist what she asked him for? Maybe... As long as it was just the two of them, alone, and no one else had to know... After all he had experienced with her, did it make sense to say ‘no’ to her if the opportunity arose? Yes, of course he knew that she would never offer him anything that would be detrimental to him. 

However, the saiyajin did not dare to accept it, not at that precise moment. 

Give time to time…, he thought. 

Bulma, on the other hand, didn't worry about his answer either, especially knowing what might be going through his head. For someone raised in an environment like Freezer's Navy, there had to be things that squeaked in terms of relationships yes or yes; even a blind would see that. But Bulma also knew that her husband, he was much smarter than most of the men she had come across in her life. And she also knew, perfectly well, that forcing the situation was losing from the very beginning. 

Bulma played with the fingers of Vegeta's free hand as she watched him eat, silent. To tell the truth, she wasn't in a hurry either. Not while, going down other paths, the range of enjoyment would be so wide and varied. 

So, while he was meditating, she took another strawberry and, after a very brief thought, she fiddled with it in front of Vegeta's nose, as if tempting him. He looked at her with an arched eyebrow, curious. Seeing that she would not remove the fruit, the saiyajin bit it sharply, just as she expected. Bulma then drew the rest of the strawberry to herself and put it in her mouth deliberately slowly, appreciating the sudden hardness that emerged under her head immediately afterwards. Then Vegeta brought another strawberry to her with the same half smile adorning his tanned face. Bulma bit it too, feeling the excitement coming from the lower abdomen right afterwards, smooth like a sweet wave. 

As she repeated the same action of finishing the already bitten fruit, the woman stood up, took one of the red fruits with her mouth and, to Vegeta's momentary surprise, offered it to him. The saiyajin, recovered from stunning seen and unseen, immediately accepted that ‘gift’; shivering as the strawberry exploded between their mouths and their lips joined in a kiss loaded with water, flavor and sugar that made the warrior enjoy it more than he would have imagined. 

Bulma then moved, not detaching from him at all, and straddled over his thighs as she continued to kiss him with desire. Unrestrained, Vegeta raised his hands to cradle her breasts, now enclosed under a precious layer of lace lingerie. The temperature was rising between them, at such a rate that the bra soon fell to the ground and Bulma sighed, as her nipples brushed against the warm skin of Vegeta's chest. 

He then took another strawberry from the bowl, where very few were left, and did something that the woman had not even expected in her best dreams: slowly, he slid the red fruit from the lobe of her ear, caressing the entire length of her jaw and then lowered it down between her collarbones; finally, he left it nestled between her breasts, which the warrior held with expertise to make a proper support. Bulma groaned. 

“¿Vegeta...?”

Of course, the scientist was so surprised that she didn't even manage to ask him what he was doing. She could only arch back and hold on to his arms when Vegeta threw his head forward, took the strawberry with his teeth and profited to lick the soft skin of her breasts, all along the way. Bulma felt her head spinning as a whip of pleasure ran all over her body. However, when she opened her eyes, gasping, and her gaze rested on the champagne bucket, the woman thought that the new erotic session had only just begun.

The question was: would Vegeta accept the next preliminary game she had in mind?


	13. Freezing and Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after summer! I hope you will keep enjoying this small piece of pleasure, thanks always for your love, support and comments! Love you!!

As Bulma rose again, Vegeta clutched her lower back with desire and groaned low in unison with her, before his lips lunged toward his wife's neck and began to run his tongue along all its length, from the collarbone to the earlobe.

“God, Bulma... How much do you turn me on," he grunted in her ear.

She smiled, panting and with her eyes closed, clutching his nape with the fingers of both hands.

“You know, I think it's getting a little hot around here," Bulma said, as if nothing happened actually, as she moved her face to look into his eyes.

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow, knowing that some new game was coming in and not wanting to admit out loud that he was dying to know about it. From that point of view, burning pleasure was assured with Bulma.

“What do you propose?” he want to know, before biting her lower lip without violence.

To his surprise, she extended her arm towards the armchair - in particular, towards the champagne bucket. Vegeta then raised his two eyebrows as he tried to contain an incredulous chuckle. Meanwhile, as the warrior imagined, although without knowing the purpose of that action, Bulma picked up a small ice as only answer and put it in her mouth with a sensual expression and a playful gleam in his gaze. When his wife kissed him with the ice on her tongue, passing it to him after a couple of seconds, Vegeta, after being a little surprised, immediately began to feel a very curious sensation that aroused him more than expected.

“Now you will tell me that you want to play with ice..." he said, when the little cube completely melted between their tongues and they finally separated, hardly breathing.

She made a pout of false disgust but not out of charm.

“Come on, Vegeta. At this rate the fun won't last if we just raise the temperature... Don't you think?” the woman purred, standing up a few centimeters as she stroked her neck with another ice.

Vegeta, strangely, while wondering when she had the chance to take another ice cube, noticed that his erection increased when he saw her wife's simple gesture. The warrior smiled without pretending it. He didn't know if it was the ice itself, the alcohol or Bulma with that ‘I can't wait for you to fuck me and do every sort of things to me’ expression drawn on her face; but the fact is that, like an uncontrolled automaton, the saiyajin took the ice from her hands a second later and began to slowly caress her skin. Running her jugular line, going down smoothly between her breasts, passing over the line to the belly and making curves near the navel towards her right hip. Bulma gasped with delight throughout the whole process, secretly marveling that Vegeta had entered the game so quickly; but when she noticed the cold in her belly she couldn't help it: she winced with a giggle. He then advanced towards her back, encircling her waist and ascending her spine.

Bulma groaned in a marvelous way that made Vegeta close his eyes and girth her against him with one arm, bringing her nipples closer to his mouth and sucking on them slowly. All while his wife squirmed with pleasure at the frozen caresses provided by his opposite hand.

“Vegeta…” Bulma sighed.

“Hm?” he replied, without letting go of his prey.

She opened her eyes to face him. At the bottom of her blue irises shone a wild passion that hardened the warrior's dick even more. But he didn't intend to satisfy her yet.

“I love you. Don't stop," she whispered then.

Vegeta smiled to himself, released the left nipple from his lips and took another ice from the bucket. With care, the warrior supported it again on her breasts, but asking her permission first with only a gaze. Bulma looked at him, almost unbelieving what she was seeing, before nodding slowly and taking her own ice. While he made slow circles over her breasts, first the left, then the right, and ending in both cases over the nipples, which made Bulma moan with a word in the first and her cry rose an octave in the second, the woman entertained herself by running another ice down his jaw, from his ear to his chin, before going down to outline his throat, his steel pecs, and even rubbing his nipples as if by chance. 

When Vegeta could not resist the impulse to lick the cold, watery trace between Bulma’s breasts and neck, she threw her head back with a gasp; at the same time she perceived with great interest how hard Vegeta's cock had gone under her panties.

“God, Vegeta," he sighed. “You've got ‘it’ so, so hard…”

He put a hand into her panties and caressed her folds with two fingers.

“It's ready for you. And I think you're looking forward to it…”

To his surprise, Bulma wouldn't admit it. Instead, she ran a lewd tongue over her lips and whispered next to his mouth:

“I'd eat it without thinking, darling. It makes me crazy to suck on that wonder you’ve got between your legs…”

He laughed low, very interested in that option as well.

“All right," he accepted in the same tone. “Where do you want to do it?”

Bulma pretended to think about it, with her arms around his neck.

“That leather couch looks interesting," she suggested, looking to the metioned piece of furniture that awaited some meters away on their left.

His smile became more pointed, expectant.

“And what are we waiting for?”


End file.
